gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward McDavis
Edward McDavis is the second pirate of Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel. He is of Indian orgin, and works closely with Jaroute Neppal, the Tipu Sultan Prince of India. He served as a Private in the EITC Third Division, and bodyguard for Prince Neppal from late 1745 to July 1747. Biography Early Life & Orgins Jacques McDavis was born in France, and joined the Royal Army of Great Britain at a young age. He was posted to Ceylon, India at a young age, to serve under General Roger Warskull. While there, he met a young indian woman. Several months later, they had a son named Edward. Edward grew up leisurely, and served on the Tipu Guarde, serving on the Sultan Prince's security detail. When the Prince moved to the Caribbean, Edward planned to follow him. Arrival to the Caribbean Edward McDavis arrived in the Caribbean on October 7th, 1745 at Port Royal. He killed some Navy Traitors that were planning to kidnap Governor Swan. Then he goes and tells the Governor's daughter of what happened. She gives him his ship, the Red Bull, as a reward. Then he sets off to Devil's Anvil to kill a Monster Crab that was terrorizing the inhabitants. He goes to Captain Barbossa and gets a pistol for killing the Crab. Setting Sail After claiming his prizes he sets sail aboard the Bull only to be attacked by a Navy Sloop because he killed the Captains brother at Port Royal. He sinks the Navy Sloop and stops at the nearby French Port of Tortuga to sustain repairs. While inside the bar he meets Jack Sparrow, and EITC captain who seeks the HMS Black Pearl for a quest to the fountain of youth. McDavis agrees and talks to Joshamee Gibbs, a navy officer, who tells him that the Black Pearl was taken by spanish soldiers. A New Life Edward enrolls in the Royal Navy Academy and is soon a Cadet on the front lines serving under Lord Sven Daggersteel. After the Post-Paradoxian War ends, he is promoted to Private and is transferred to the EITC Third Division's First Platoon Squad 1 under Colonel Tyler Crossbones. Eventually, he is reunited with the Prince, and begins to serve as his personal Bodyguard, while continuing service in the Third Division. Return to Ceylon In July of 1747, Edward returned to Ceylon, India after serving two years in the Royal Navy. He currently works as a blacksmith in his native town of Karavi. Pictures Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 7.04.44 PM.png|McDavis arriving in the Caribbean. Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 7.12.48 PM.png|Edward kills some Navy Traitors. Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 7.24.09 PM.png|Edward with the deeds to his new ship, the Red Bull. Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 9.08.39 PM.png|McDavis meeting with Davy Savageskull, Guildmaster of Armed Marines. Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 7.30.47 PM.png|Captain McDavis aboard the Red Bull. Screen shot 2012-10-08 at 12.21.41 PM.png|Edward killing the giant crab. Screen shot 2012-10-08 at 12.28.20 PM.png|The Red Bull engaging the Navy ship. Screen shot 2012-10-08 at 12.31.06 PM.png|The Loot from the Navy ship. Category:William Seasteel/Tyler Crossbones Category:POTCO